Screw Destiny
by tinkerbell051
Summary: please read and find out im not good with summaries


_**Screw Destiny**_

**_By tinkerbell051_**

How could you Darien?

Tears streamed down a beautiful blonds face as she ran passed moving cars on a rainy night in Tokyo. She quickly opened her car and got in.

"Why?...why me?" she cried slamming the steering wheel. Her cell phone when off, picking it up, seeing his number, she cried even more. The bloody basterd had the nerve to call.

"Screw you, you basterd!" she yelled throwing the cell phone out the window startling people walking by.

Quickly she sped off to her office.

"Its okay baby mommy's has you nothings going to hurt us anymore" she said quietly rubbing her tiny bump.

Two hours Before

"Hi I have an appointment with Dr. Mizuno."

"Hi Serena what can I do for you?" said Amy's mother as Serena finished speaking with her secretary.

"I don't know I'm getting really bad back aches and I'm constantly tired all the time." She said as they walked to Dr. Mizuno office.

"Any other symptoms?"

"well.."

"Serena please I am your doc-"

"MybreastsarereallysenstiveandIkeeponthrowingupatnightandican'tstoppeeing!"She said quickly turning red.

"Are there any other symptoms Serena?"

"OH and I'm staring to gain a little weight and I don't understand that because I have a really fast metabolism" she said rambling.

"Serena sit up here." She said pointing at the table while rubbing her temples.

"Is there anything wrong Mrs. Mizuno?" she asked worrying.

"Serena is everything fine with you and Darien?"

"Yes why?" she asked in shock. 'Why would she ask such a thing Darien and I are in love.' She thought quietly.

'Oh my goodness she doesn't know.'

For the passed six months Darien had been to many functions with out Serena, but not alone with another blonde woman. She constantly saw him out at expensive restaurants dining with red heads and brunettes. The only time she did see him with a blond was when he had a major event to go to and it was always the same one presenting her to the public as his wife Serenity.

'That basterd he doesn't deserve her.' she thought.

Putting on a bright smile she said "Well I hope so because Serena your about two months pregnant."

Promptly she switched to doctor mode

"Now when you are tired, get some rest. Try to get eight hours of sleep every night, and take a nap during the day if you can. If you feel stressed, try to find a way to relax." She said carefully trying not to say too much.

Tears of joy streamed down the bubbly blonds face

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, once your body has adjusted to the increased demands placed upon it, you should have more energy. Until then, you may need to work fewer hours or take a few days off if you're really fatigued. Once your body is back to some semblance of normality, there is no reason why you shouldn't return to your job. You will probably find that you are happier and less anxious if you keep busy."

"Darien is going to be so happy!" she said as she hugged her doctor. "Can I find out what I'm having?"

"sure just lay back." She said happily for the new mother, yet worried about what was too come.

Rosewood Apartments

"I CANT BELIEVE IT A BOY!" said Serena as she skipped off the elevator.

'I always thought Renie was the oldest…I guess not.' She thought as she took her keys from her purse.

"What a great one year anniversary for me and Darien!" she giggled as she unlocked the door to their apartment.

'I wonder what he has planned' she thought

Silently tip toeing to their bedroom she heard muffled moans and grunts.

"No…" she shook her head as she opened the door.

Inside upon the bed were two naked bodies in the throws of passion. There laid her husband and a tall busty red head.

"Darien.." tears filled her angelic eyes as she watched.

"YOU BASTERD!"

Swiftly turning Darien caught the eyes of his wife.

Seren-

How could you? After everything we've been through? I died for you! She screamed as she dropped to her knees

"Melissa get dressed I'll call you later." He spoke calmly

"What?" Serena looked up at him and 'Melissa'

Taking her clothes with her Melissa hopped from the bed and out of the bedroom. She looked no older than eighteen years old.

"You'll call her later?" she looked at him unbelievingly

"What I do on my own time is of no concern to you." He said and he picked up a glass of scotch.

"What you do or who you do?"

"Serena you should have seen this coming, I mean I don't take you out anymore ever since you decide to gain weight and work on your firm. How would it look that the famous Darien Shields can't even provide for his wife? Hum?" talking to her as if she was a mere child.

More tears came.

But she did not wail, scream or shout, and this surprised him. 'And I thought she couldn't surprise me anymore.' He thought amusingly

Rising from her position she straighten her clothes, raising her chin she spoke words she nor anyone else thought could come from her mouth.

"Fuck you Darien Shields and Screw Destiny go screw your little tramps but I'm done with you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Serena, but I can't afford you ruining my reputation."

"And some reputation you have as a male SLUT, and a chauvinistic pig. Come to think of it you wouldn't have a reputation if it weren't for me and the scouts." She gathered her things and walked to the door.

"Say whatever makes you happy Serena." He said unemotionally drinking his beverage.

"Oh Darien, about that weight gain?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes" he asked really not caring.

I'm pregnant you basterd to bad the he wont ever meet his father although. That is a positive note, without you there won't be another pig in this world, but a gentleman." She said as she walked out only to hear the sound of a glass being dropped. Or thrown.

Love it hate it? Review please

Tinkerbell051


End file.
